The present invention relates to a variable number plate fixing frame particularly for use on a vehicle. The fixing frame is secured to the body of a vehicle by screws with two side brackets thereof removably attached to the main frame body rods by way of tenon and mortise joint, and a number plate of a vehicle is mounted to the fixing frame by way of the screws used to secure the frame to the vehicle. There are a plurality of various side brackets which-can be selected to engage with the main frame body so as to permit the fixing frame to vary in appearance.
Conventional number plates of vehicles are secured to the bodies of vehicles directly by screws or bolts and nuts without use of a fixing frame. But, recently many types of decorational fixing frame have been used, they are secured to the bodies of vehicles with the number plates mounted thereto. The fixing frames are not variable in their outer appearances, and must be detached and replaced when the users would like to have different ones for a change.